Blood of the Dragon & Heart of the Wolf
by VeniVidiVici1485
Summary: Izriah Stark had always known her place and that her fate was never in her own hands. However that changes when her father is executed in Kings Landing and war rages across the land. As pretenders arise in the bid for the Iron Throne she finds herself a chess piece in a game against her own will. Izriah must master the rules and learn to play better than they can or die trying.


Hey, this is something random that I decided to post. It was something that has been sitting in my documents for quite a while, not really knowing what to do with it. I decided to post it but I have no idea where I want to go with it, so it may be sometime before there are any other chapters. Roughly I know that the timeline in this story will be a mix of both the books and the TV series. Read and Enjoy.

_There was a time, when I used look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home I was King, I had a golden throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

Prologue

Donwell Castle, The North

318AC

Izriah observed the raging storm outside from her window. Her head was resting against the cool glass, as she watched the trees sway violently in the harsh wind and the raindrops slide down the glass. The sound made Izriah feel calmer as it has always done in the past. Izriah absentmindedly stroked her five month bump with a small smile. She was lost in her thoughts so she was not aware of the second presence that had just entered her chambers. Behind her William crept up slowly unsure of whether or not he should disturb his mother. Suddenly from outside a violet crash of thunder sent William running into his mother arms, hands on ears. Surprised Izriah sat up straighter to accommodate her son's presence onto her lap. She stroked his head affectionately and smiled gently. William slowly looked up and his eyes reached his mothers warm expression and he calmed instantly. The rain seemed to fall harder obscuring the view from the window.

"It's ok," reassured Izriah.

"It won't come and get me will it mother?" asked William cautiously looking round.

"What will?" asked Izriah slightly confused.

"The lightning monster," whispered William.

Izriah looked at her son and smiled shaking her head softly before she sat up straighter and allowed her son to sit facing her.

"Has Alysanne being telling you made up scary stories again?" she asked.

William said nothing but he nodded looking outside, slightly wounded by the fact he had fallen for one of his sister's scary stories again. Izriah soothed her son by running her hands through his brown curly hair.

"There is no shame in being afraid, I was scared of many things when I was your age," said Izriah.

"Really?" William asked.

"Yes, when I was your age I remember I was frightened of the ghost of the old women," Izriah told her son.

"But you're not anymore?" asked William.

"No I am not; I know she does not really exist. But when I was frightened your grandfather used to tell me that I shouldn't be afraid because the Dire Woolf of Winterfell was always watching us," she explained.

Before William could reply, another bolt of lightning ripped through the sky making him jump. Izriah looked at William thinking back to how her father had managed to soothe her as a young girl.

"How about I tell you a story till the storm passes?" asked Izriah.

William nodded eagerly and slid of his mother's lap to move closer to the roaring fire at the other end of the chamber. Izriah stood up and followed him and sat down on her huge chair facing the fire. Both made themselves comfortable wrapping themselves in fur blankets to keep out the cold air. Izriah's hands were once again resting on her bump as she looked at William whose two grey eyes were fixed on her.

"Is there any story you want me to tell in particular?" asked Izriah.

William looked like he had been given all the gold in the world and it made Izriah warm inside to know that something as simple as a story could make him so happy. He was clearly in though before he finally smiled when he knew exactly which one he wanted.

"The story about the War of the five Kings," he said.

Izriah's shoulders slumped slightly but it went undetected by William who was still waiting eagerly for his mother to begin. Looking at her son, she saw an innocent mind curious at the events that had unfolded twenty years ago. She was not as bad as she had once been where she had refused to talk of what she had experienced but today was different. Today marked twenty years exactly that her father had been killed and soon afterwards her brother had taken arms. Izriah remembered the war that had destroyed the Seven Kingdoms and had left death and destruction in its wake. But that was a life time ago, now the Kingdom flourished under its current monarch. Shaken out of her thoughts Izriah thought of the best place to start, so many events had taken place and some of which she would never allow her son's ears to hear. The war had changed her life, shaped her into the person she was today but it had also left her scared.

"The year was 998AC and I had just passed by fifteenth name day, King Robert came to Winterfell and asked grandfather if he would be his Hand," began Izriah "and from there life would never be the same again…"


End file.
